Akane's diary
by Majo Dia
Summary: Ranma goes to Akane's room, wondering what she's been doing all day, only to find that she is not there. As he is about to leave, he sees her diary and decides to read it... Ranma x Akane!


_**I do not own Ranma 1/2. This story will only be one chapter long, so enjoy!**_

Ranma wandered up the stairs looking for Akane, after a long day of training. He had realized only minutes earlier that Akane had barely spoken to him the entire day.

He did not particularly enjoy his visits to Akane's room, but he wanted to know what she was doing up there all day. Before entering, Ranma put his ear to the door. He could not hear anything through the door. "Oi, Akane?" Ranma said, taking a step back, and turning the knob. He slowly opened the door, suspecting that, if Akane was in there, she would be upset that he entered without knocking.

Taking note that nothing hit the door, and Akane was not protesting, Ranma stuck his head in. He didn't see Akane right away, so he stepped inside. After looking behind the door, and under the bed, Ranma concluded that Akane was not there, and he was about to leave, when he caught a glimpse of a journal on Akane's desk. "A diary?" He questioned. Ranma laughed to himself, thinking about what the uncute tomboy would write about. He could see in his mind Akane's sloppy hand writing spelling out 'Dear diary, I hate Ranma so much! He's a lot better than me at fighting and sports, and even being a girl!'. With that thought, Ranma convinced himself that it would be fun to read Akane's diary.

Ranma sat in the chair at Akane's desk, and picked up her diary. "Locked." He said, simply, noticing the leather strap and silver lock holding the diary shut. Ranma thought that she had the lock there because she must have written something very embarrassing. He began searching through her desk drawers, trying to find the key to her diary. Ranma lifted up every paper, and notebook, but could not find the key. She doesn't have it with her, does she? He thought. Just then, Ranma noticed an oddly placed picture of P-chan, and picked it up, to reveal a little silver key. He tossed the picture onto Akane's bed, and quickly checked to see if anyone was coming before he sat back down, and unlocked the diary. Ranma opened it to a page near the middle and began reading.

'Dear diary,

Ranma and I went out to eat today. He was in his girl form, but it still counts.

I had a lot of fun with him... I wonder if it will be like this again?'

'Dear diary,

I actually received a compliment from Ranma!

He said I was kind of cute. I'm not sure if he was lying, but it made me happy to hear him say it.'

Ranma was surprised by what he was reading. He almost could not believe that Akane was the one who wrote those entries in her diary, But, thinking about it further, he could faintly recall those events. Ranma thinks about what he felt during that time, and concludes that it was sort of fun to go out with her. Ranma looked, again to see if anyone was coming, then turned the page in Akane's diary, and read her slightly more recent recordings of events.

'Dear diary,

Today I was feeling kind of sad, but, Ranma came to cheer me up. I think I'm really starting to like him.

He probably doesn't care much for me, though, since he has Shampoo and Ukyo and Kodachi...

How could I even hope that he would pick me over them?'

'Dear diary,

I was hanging out with Ryoga today, and when I got home, Ranma asked me how it went.

Does that mean he cares? Probably not. I still got a good feeling, though, when he kept asking me questions about my day.'

'Dear diary,

I was training with Ranma today, before school, and I beat him. He didn't really like me for that, but he sorta had it coming!

I guess I owe him an apology. That won't be too hard. It's never hard to apologize to someone you care for. I wish he would feel the same way about me...'

"I'll be down in a minute, Kasumi Onee-chan! I'm just gonna change out of my uniform!" Ranma jumped at the sound of Akane's voice. "Shoot!" Ranma said under his breath, closing her diary, locking it, and placing the key back down on her desk. He jumped up and grabbed the picture of P-chan off the bed, and put it on top of the key. He could hear Akane's footsteps in the hall. She'd kill me if she found out I was reading her diary! Ranma thought. He tried to slip out the window, but, could not get out before Akane opened her door and saw him. "What're you doing in my room?" Akane yelled, grabbing her wooden sword from beside her bed, and pointing it at him. "Yappari... I knew it couldn't be you." Ranma said, with a slightly disappointed look on his face. Akane became confused, and asked in a taunting kind of way "What couldn't be me? You must be crazy, saying odd things like that!"

Ranma doesn't answer Akane's question, and puts on a serious expression. A silence falls as Ranma wonders whether or not to tell Akane that he read a bit of her diary. He knows she won't be happy with him for that, but, she might like to hear what he was thinking when he read it.

Before Ranma can finish his thought, Akane says "Well, if you aren't going to say anything, then get out!" She places her wooden sword back in it's place, expecting that Ranma would leave right away. When he didn't, Akane became, once more, curious as to why he had been in her room. Akane couldn't come up with the proper wording for her question before Ranma said "I guess I'll go then..."

"Good!" Akane said, turning up her nose slightly, and grabbing her regular clothes. Ranma is about to hop onto the roof and then to his room, but stops, just before leaving and says "Hey, Akane... I like you, too... Maybe!" And with that, he left her alone.

Akane stood in the middle of her room, dazed, and holding her clothes. She smiles, and drops her clothes on the floor, grabs the silver key, then her diary, unlocks it, and grabs a pencil. Still smiling, she says out loud to herself "Dear diary, my wish came true."

_**It took me approximately two hours and fifteen minutes to come up with the idea for this, and write it, too. I hope you liked it! Please leave a review!**_


End file.
